


今天爸妈不在家

by Zalorly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 卡珊德拉在某个遗迹中捡了个她也弄不清楚具体用途的玩具，然后她拉着阿利克西欧斯干了个爽





	今天爸妈不在家

**Author's Note:**

> 姐姐→弟弟设定，R18。道具play，我觉得大概算姐姐攻？（各种实际意义上的）luanlun行为描写，非常以及特别的OOC，为了爽而爽，大量捏造+亚述文明背锅。

在脚踏实地的时候，卡珊德拉更喜欢待在头顶上有东西遮盖住的地方，虽然在海上的冒险确实让人沉醉，不过人类毕竟是属于陆地的生物，只是购买补给时的闲逛，或是骑着马穿行在森林山谷之内，这些简单的方式也没法充分缓解长途航海后带来的疲惫。如果没有紧急情况，她宁愿把时间更多分配给安静、愉快的休闲时光，至于希腊世界又变成了什么样，她也懒得关心。  
就像今天上午。  
卡珊德拉睁开眼睛，头顶是熟悉的屋顶，尽管在目前家里已经有五名成员的情况下，这间老宅已经显得有些拥挤，有时候也难免有些不方便。不过昨天晚上的家庭聚餐上，密里涅和尼可拉欧斯宣布他们要去拜访几个老朋友，而现在她没有听见任何声音，看来他们已经出门去了。至于史坦托尔，大部分时候他们互相表现出的最大善意就是忽视对方的存在，虽说不知是有意还是无意，只要回到斯巴达，卡珊德拉基本找不到他的人——但他总能按时出现在餐桌上，也从来不提自己去了哪。  
从这个角度来说，他还是挺贴心的。  
她又翻了个身，空气中弥漫着初夏的暖意，日光洒下半透明的光晕，浓郁的香味从花园里飘来。卡珊德拉不知道自己醒来了多久，只感觉就连地板似乎都冒出阵阵热气，身上盖着的毛毯早就不知道被踢到什么地方去了。她把头发撩了起来，从床上坐起，空气中没有风，隐隐有一丝烧糊的气味。远处传来的脚步声冲淡了尚存的倦意——沉稳、却又刻意显得轻柔——很显然，有人在朝她的房间走来，却又不想引起她的注意。  
“阿历，是你吗？”  
卡珊德拉试探性地喊了一声，果然，半个熟悉的面容出现在了门边，阿利克西欧斯今天倒是没穿他那身盔甲，他的额头上也有汗水，衣服上大片晕开的暗色痕迹；他的身上也没有装备任何武器。在注意到他的眼神落在了她的胸口上时，卡珊德拉轻轻笑了起来。  
“进来嘛。”她招了招手，“外面那么热，小弟，你也别一天到晚那么紧张。”  
短暂的犹豫了片刻，阿利克西欧斯还是有些不情不愿的走了进来，按照卡珊德拉的手势在床边坐了下来。她立刻吻了吻他的头发——当然那是种熟悉的冲动，在船上也好，在家里也好，有些事情确实不那么方便，特别是你有个过度操心的母亲和心怀愧疚的养父的时候——如同往漆黑的火药桶中扔了一缕火星，爆炸将周遭撕成了碎片，深陷在这种冲动之中的人是不会做出除此之外的任何举动的。阿利克西欧斯转过头，用那双棕色眼睛看了看他的姐姐，任由卡珊德拉又吻在了他的嘴唇上。  
他看上去有些无精打采的，卡珊德拉想，是因为训练使他疲惫吗？倒也不像，毕竟她相当清楚阿利克西欧斯的体能极限，而他现在脸颊上泛起的热量和红晕也能证明他不是对她毫无兴趣，在几个吻之后，阿利克西欧斯像是不知该干什么似的，右手还搂着她的脖子，身体却绷的紧紧的。他歪过头，习惯性地往卡珊德拉的肩窝里靠去，把脸埋在她的脖颈边上。  
她想到了前几天在凯法隆尼亚附近找到的——或许该称为史前遗物？虽然她一眼就认出沉在水下的遗迹显然是亚述人的手笔，不过这东西她研究了好半天也没太弄明白到底是什么玩意，既不是武器，也不像是日常会用到的工具——除去转动底部的时候会引起频率不同的震动，别的什么效果都没有。这些天以来，有个大胆的念头一直缭绕在她的心间，这和学识丰富、见多识广都没有关系，纯粹是在某方面经验丰富后的直觉，她的视线落在了正趴在她的身上，像是睡着了般的阿利克西欧斯，一个大胆的念头突然涌了上来。  
卡珊德拉将一根手指从后面伸了进去。  
“马拉卡！”  
被异物侵入到体内的那瞬间，原本还躺的好好的阿利克西欧斯突然整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下，即使两个人已经做过了好几次，她还没见过阿利克西欧斯反应这么大的样子。像是不知从身体的哪个角落里挤出的最后一丝力气，令他几乎是退避般地想要将不断扩张着后穴的手指推出去。卡珊德拉不得不加大手臂的力气，反手将挣扎个不停的弟弟固定在腿上，好几记慌乱的踢击接二连三的落在她的腿上，这倒是令她愣住了。而当卡珊德拉将沾染着半透明粘稠液体的手指抽了出来，再看到长长的眼睫毛都掩盖不住的惊慌；她突然明白了。  
“卡……卡珊德拉！”  
尽管阿利克西欧斯的声音和平时比毫无差别，或者说但是卡珊德拉左手所传来的触感可不是这么告诉他的，肌肤在战栗，身体不由自主的颤抖，非常轻微，不知是因为房间里过于安静，还是她的精神前所未有的专注；她能够嗅得到这种飘荡在空气之中，混杂着恐惧与期待的气味。在绝大部分情况下，人类确实能够有意识的控制自己的情绪，但她所知的至少有两个例外，而其中一个此刻正躺在她的床上，只能睁大眼睛瞪着她，紧紧咬着嘴唇，像是随时要跳起来转身就跑的样子。  
当然那也只是“好像”，毕竟她早就已经可以熟练解读阿利克西欧斯的真实想法，卡珊德拉没有理会，自顾自慢慢地沿着已然半开的穴口划动，像安抚受到了惊吓的小猫般在他的耳边悄声低语，慢慢地令阿利克西欧斯的挣扎动作平静下去。就她目光所及，她的弟弟曾经僵硬的身体已经逐渐开始软化下去，他在深呼吸，以如此本能的动作舒缓被异物入侵的痛苦，总得给阿利克西欧斯点时间适应，她是这么想的，有些事情就是这样，有一就有二，这次都还没开始就想着下次要排在什么时候比较合适了。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
这就是属于明知故问，意料之中也没有得到答复。她猜她又被瞪了一眼，卡珊德拉伸出左手，将阿利克西欧斯额前的发丝拨到一旁，她的动作确实很温柔，甚至比以往任何时候都要小心，可当她的指腹轻轻擦过满是汗水的左额的时候，像是打开了什么开关一样，阿利克西欧斯用尽力气偏过头去，差点一口咬在了她的手腕上。这次突然袭击当然落空了，卡珊德拉陡然抽回了手，又补充似地——小心翼翼的绕开了可能会被咬到第二次的区域——摸了摸阿利克西欧斯凌乱的头发。  
好在这一次没有袭击了，而且手感也不错，卡珊德拉不禁又摸了一把。  
“你这个……”  
她有没有说过她其实很喜欢听自己的弟弟咬着牙含糊不清的骂人？她不记得了，卡珊德拉甚至都没有察觉到自己在做什么，他想要成为更好的人，因此阿利克西欧斯始终在尽自己最大的努力克制住寄生在脑海之中的毒液，在面对家人的时候会刻意选择温和的措辞——甚至在这种时候也是如此。伴随着浓烈的、含混不清的呼噜声，那些音节如同接连落下的星火碎片，在与身下的布单接触的时候便燃起浓烟和火焰。  
她习惯性地摸了摸下巴，阿利克西欧斯埋着头，肩膀轻颤，只有部分能够她听得清楚，大概是“混蛋”、“停下”、“可恶”之类简单的词语，这些威胁和咒骂对于她来说毫不陌生，但没有任何一句能比现在从阿利克西欧斯的口中所吐出的要动听，这些话与其说是威胁斥责，不如说是死鸭子嘴硬般的强撑，虽然这个形容有些不太合适（而且卡珊德拉敢肯定，自己要是敢说出来的话，阿利克西欧斯会直接跳起来杀了她——虽然他现在已经很生气了），现在的阿利克西欧斯确实可以称得上是“可爱”。人都有这样的心理，不管愿不愿意承认，谁会不喜欢看到眼前的场景呢？那是种无法言说的成就感，不管是出于什么原因，阿利克西欧斯最后的反抗手段大概就是方才那一口，还没有咬到。  
光是想到这一点，她就恨不得把自己的弟弟深深埋进怀里，尽管搞不好又会被骂骂咧咧的咬上一口。  
说回来，到底是谁教会阿利克西欧斯用牙齿表达自己的愤怒的？  
谁还能在这样的阿利克西欧斯面前坚持下去？一边悄声细语的在阿利克西欧斯耳边道歉，一边继续缓慢捣弄按动着。不知是安抚起了作用，还是情欲再次占了上风，阿利克西欧斯不再挣扎，而是不经意地抬起腰来，迎合着往内不断深入的手指，一旦重新进入熟悉的节奏之中，渴求着抚慰的身体会自觉地追随着带来快感的东西，自然而然地放松乃至开始享受起来。  
在心里估算着差不多了，卡珊德拉将手指抽了出来，还没等阿利克西欧斯含糊不清的问出“怎么了？”，她从枕头下抽出先前找到的金属装置，沿着不断淌出液体的轨迹，轻轻推了进去，还不忘顺手打开了震动的开关。  
“——！”  
冰冷的金属滑进去的时候几乎没发出任何声音，卡珊德拉径直将它顶到了尽头。尽管阿利克西欧斯自然对卡珊德拉塞进去的东西一无所知，他突然用力地将整个人沉了下去，双手也不再挣扎，背部绷紧，甚至因为紧张，肌肤上泛起了细小的皱纹。他以为我要做什么？卡珊德拉不禁失笑，她才不会做什么粗鲁的事情，顶多是为了确保阿利克西欧斯不会把这玩意弄出来，她又朝里面推了点。  
这本来只是一时兴起，没想到阿利克西欧斯的反应比她想象的还要来的好。这时他倒是没空踢她了，似乎光是抑制住难耐的呻吟就用光了他全部的力气，卡珊德拉不禁狠狠地在上面又揉了一把，这下阿利克西欧斯终于忍受不住，混合着疼痛和耻辱的双重刺激，或许还有心里那么一点隐秘的快感，令他再也绷不下去，形状优美的背部像只大猫一样弓起又落下，再也压抑不住的尖叫和呻吟接二连三的响起，他的双手紧紧攥着床单，捏住又松开，两条腿紧紧夹住，压根不让卡珊德拉碰上哪怕一根手指。  
“让它……停下来……”  
卡珊德拉按住阿利克西欧斯的肩膀，把他翻了过来。这次他倒是连挣扎都没有挣扎一下了，身体软软的，浑身无力，脸颊上还挂着泪痕，嘴唇半张，只有眼睛还不服输的瞪着他。于是她试探性地将食指伸了过去，轻柔地在唇瓣上摩擦着，从阿利克西欧斯的唇角淌下了湿润的液体，在被单上晕开深色的痕迹，没有反应，只有灼热的气流轻轻落在皮肤表面，痒痒的，浅浅的。  
这玩意这么劲的吗？她也不是没有过类似的经验，自然也很熟悉可能出现的反应，卡珊德拉思考了一下，唯一的可能性就是他从来没体验过……难道神教在这方面从来没有类似的教育？不过换句话说，这种会自己震个不停的装置也从没人见过。  
“难受吗？”  
卡珊德拉担忧的摸了摸阿利克西欧斯的额头，试着凝聚起他的注意力。虽然她确实很乐意和阿利克西欧斯尝试不同的玩法，或者说，她的出发点还是希望阿利克西欧斯能够有享受的感觉，如果他觉得不舒服，她当然会毫不犹豫的停下来。  
阿利克西欧斯迅速摇了摇头；尽管她敢说他就是在死撑罢了。  
卡珊德拉耸了耸肩，当她的手移到了赤裸的胸口的时候，她忽然听到耳边响起了委委屈屈的声音——最开始她还以为自己听错了，她抬起头，立刻明白发生了什么，因为她的手指确实停在了某个不是很妙的位置，方才她一直刻意避开了那儿。卡珊德拉笑了起来，旋即不算温柔的旋转起来，令已然有些变硬的乳尖愈发充血挺立起来。这下子阿利克西欧斯整个人仿佛都僵住了，卡珊德拉只是带着些恶意地捻动着，不上不下的吊着阿利克西欧斯的神经。  
“你现在感觉如何？”她故意问道，彻底地将整个身子压在了阿利克西欧斯身上，还不忘在触感良好的大腿外侧拍上一记。  
阿利克西欧斯恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，干脆闭上嘴，把头转到旁边，拒绝和她目光相接。  
在这么长时间之后，卡珊德拉早就知道怎么让阿利克西欧斯说不出话来，不要什么？她问了一遍，停下来么？还是什么？她能轻而易举地令阿利克西欧斯在床上被爱抚到理智断线，连句完整的话都说不出来，更何况还在这种从未体验过的道具下，这些平素微弱的诱惑会在翻云覆雨的时候被无限制地放大，搞不好他还挺喜欢这样的，卡珊德拉抬起头，放开那颗被舔到通红涨起的乳珠，肌肤早在方才的爱抚中染上了大片红晕，她听见阿利克西欧斯的心跳声如雷鸣，在胸腔中搏动不休。  
就连方才高度紧张下紧紧并拢的双腿也毫无知觉地分开了，露出已然开始抬头的性器，卡珊德拉将视线转回到阿利克西欧斯脸上，那表情她说不出来，是情欲，是放纵，是对现在正在肆意抚弄游走在自己身体之上的这个人的毫无保留的爱和信任。她只觉得脑子里轰的一响，如同从天空降下不计其数的陨石，每一寸土地都被火焰和烟尘覆盖，然后什么也没有剩下。  
“你到底是要，还是不要？”  
从喉咙里挤出的闷哼声沙哑不清，阿利克西欧斯的身体本能地扭动着，夹杂在隐约可以听闻的嗡鸣声中，但这也不是架在脖子上的刀剑，他还能躲到哪里去？有时候卡珊德拉总觉得徳莫斯这个代称真的很适合他，优雅、强大，这就是问题所在了，尽管平时相处的时候，他们俩经常斗嘴吵架，阿利克西欧斯的嘴里从来蹦不出什么能够称得上温柔的话语，但无论是爱情还是战斗，她甚至能说是把自己全部的信赖完全交付出去。但是在心底，她也不知道是从何而来，卡珊德拉总觉得好像少了点什么东西，思绪下面有个无底的深渊，她迫切的需要抓住点什么东西，才能证明这人踏踏实实地待在她的身边；她没有失去他，失去她唯一的弟弟。  
那些甜腻的，低沉的呻吟，带着哭腔和恳求，黏黏糊糊的液体随着身体的颤抖不住往外淌，无论卡珊德拉说什么，都只能得到的语意不明的回答，趁着意乱情迷的时候，卡珊德拉深深地吻在他的脸上，他的嘴唇上，他的胸口和锁骨，快感充足到已经快满溢出来，她径直压在了阿利克西欧斯的身上，咬着他的耳垂呢喃着，或许只有这种时候他才会老老实实的展露出内心真实的想法。其实她也不在乎那么多。她也知道，就算是阿利克西欧斯嘴硬也好，口是心非也好，但不论是身体也好，心也好，他是没办法对自己撒谎……不论短暂还是永恒，他们始终拥有对彼此的爱。  
当然了，她想自己最好不要再刺激已经快要濒临理智崩溃的阿利克西欧斯，疼痛和快感混合在一起，而已经开始渗出液体的前端长时间得不到照顾，难以疏解的欲望令阿利克西欧斯像条被抛上岸的鱼般扭动着，双腿将床上的布单毛毯搅得乱七八糟。不知何时，他的脸埋在了卡珊德拉的胸口，右腿绕过她的腰缠在背上，像是不愿意让人看见他此刻这副样子，泪水顺着她的肌肤滑下，在意识涣散的时刻，身体里残余的意识还在寻觅着能够令他感到安全的地方——尽管这个时候他已经弄不清楚始作俑者就是面前正搂着他，细细碎碎的吻着他的脸颊的女人。  
“我……该死，这玩意怎么关掉？”  
想起似乎唯一的启动方式就是底部的操作开关，卡珊德拉不禁涌现出想要扶额叹息的冲动，现在她怎么才能把挂在她身上哭哭唧唧蹭个不停的阿利克西欧斯弄下来？答案不言而喻，她熟练地握住了抵在她的腹部，高高翘起的性器，不轻不重的上下摩挲了起来，前面陡然传来的刺激令他的双手下意识的扣住了卡珊德拉的背部，指甲嵌进了她的肌肤里。哭叫的声音愈发剧烈，她以粗糙的指腹在最敏感的部分来回揉捏，却始终掌握着力道，确保不会弄疼此刻全身已经敏感到压根承受不了任何刺激的阿利克西欧斯。  
“嘘……快结束了……”  
感觉到缠在自己腰上的腿也随之再度绷紧，卡珊德拉加快了手上的速度，终于，蓄积已久的白浊液体喷涌而出，尽数淌在了她的小腹上，阿利克西欧斯仰起头，嘴唇无力地开合着，眼神迷离地仰望着她，但或许他实际上什么也没有在看，对于姐姐再度伸到身后的手指也没有多余的反应，乖巧的任凭卡珊德拉用食指和中指撑开已然有些松软的后穴，将犹自在震个不停的小玩具取了出来。在弧形的前端彻底退出来的时候，阿利克西欧斯的嗓子里挤出了细微的呻吟声，他有气无力的咬在了她的肩头，舌尖却轻轻舔了一下，旋即倒了下去。  
“阿利?”  
从怀里传来均匀的呼吸声，卡珊德拉愣住了，她的弟弟正悄无声息地趴在他的怀里，无意识地搂着她的腰，早上刚训练过，又折腾了这么久，就算是阿利克西欧斯大概也支撑不住了。   
“好好休息吧，你倒是舒服了，不过我可怎么办呢？”  
卡珊德拉露出了小半个微笑，她轻轻撩起了阿利克西欧斯被汗水濡湿的头发，在额角落下了一个吻。  
-  
“卡珊德拉，你看到阿利克西欧斯了吗？”  
看到母亲朝自己走了过来，卡珊德拉若无其事的擦了把额头上的汗，将手里的长剑收回鞘内。可还没等她自然地说出早已准备好的借口，密里涅的下一句话彻底将她全部的话语顶了回去。  
“他上午说要去找你，但是现在我在哪都找不到他的人。”  
“他……呃……他……”  
实话肯定是不能说的，总不能说自己从亚该亚的某个山洞里摸了个史前文明乱扔的玩具，本着不放过一草一木，连洞壁上的铁矿都要敲下来带走的原则，把这个实际作用不明的东西捡了回去，然后半骗半哄的把阿利克西欧斯拐到床上，结果因为他过于不知所措，被自己按着干了个爽？不过这种情况，大概全希腊也只有苏格拉底能在十句话之内以合适的措辞委婉向对面说明清楚情况，还不引起怒火……卡珊德拉的眼神又飘远了，假装在全神贯注的观察种在自己家门口的那些花花草草。  
“卡斯，我猜，他是不是因为上午训练过于刻苦把腰给扭伤了，现在只能躺在床上休息？”  
虽然密里涅的声音依然很亲切，很和蔼，甚至还给人一种鼓励的错觉——没错，一定是错觉，卡珊德拉感觉到唾液正沉沉地从喉咙里坠了下去，随之响起的是沉重的吞咽声——她悄悄将视线移回来，正好对上了自己母亲那循循善诱的笑容，卡珊德拉忽然明白了，她完全不用担心密里涅会因为接受不了这一既成事实而暴怒，相反，她看起来还挺开心的。  
“母亲？”  
她们同时转过身去，阿利克西欧斯单手撑在门框边上，和她一样，她立刻读出了阿利克西欧斯的想法，他恨不得转身就跑，她不得不冲他比了个手势，示意他冷静点——不过看他这样子，跑也估计跑不快——密里涅同样安抚似的冲自己的儿子笑了笑，才重新转过头。  
“下次动静小点。”密里涅捏住了自己女儿的手臂，她示意她低下头，卡珊德拉发誓自己确实在母亲的眼睛里看到了某种得意的神色，“咱们家里现在是五个人，你记得吧？”  
懂了。卡珊德拉注视着自己母亲远去的背影，若有所思的摸了摸下巴，看来下次他们得换个地方，或者至少让伊卡洛斯检查一下家里还有没有无关人员……如果有的话，他们是不是该把动静弄得再大点？最起码，看来今天的效果还是挺不错的。  
-END-


End file.
